battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Still a Team...No Matter What
"Still a Team...No Matter What" is an EU oneshot written on April 20, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey Bergman Felman, Chief of the Haligan Tribe and Lady of the United Revolutionaries, did not speak a word as she knelt on the floor…with her sword on her lap…waiting. Her Night Fury looked at her with great concern worried for her best friend’s mournful…and yet hopeful position. Every so often, Grey would perk and straighten as she looked to the door whenever she heard footsteps approaching, but her hopes would only be crushed as they kept walking until they faded away further down the hall. She was thankful that Queen Mera and Stonegit left her alone. She needed to be alone and to let them be with the kids…well they weren’t kids now. As his second-in-command, Grey tried to be strong for them, but now, all she wanted was to process it all and…to grieve. The Chief Lady took a deep shaky breath trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes as she looked at the door once more giving him one more chance to walk in with his dragon ready to spar with her. Sadly…he didn’t. With that…the tears fell. She bowed her head as she let out a sob. It was true. He was dead. Her authoritative figure…her friend…was dead. King Haddock of the Wilderwest…was dead…executed by an old political enemy. As soon as his old rival, King Eindride called for war, she rushed as fast as she could to be by Haddock’s side in battle just like when they fought in Ragnorak all those years ago, and they fought together as best as they could…until he was captured… That was the last time they saw each other. She could still hear herself promising him that she would get him back…that she would find a way, but by the time she did, it was too late. “We…we were supposed to have another sparring match today…” she said aloud to no one in particular. “I was supposed to join you in another meeting today…and then we would have that sparring match like we always do…” she sniffled, “like we always did.” She let out another sob as Shadow came up from behind and nuzzled her cheek. Grey briefly acknowledged the gesture as she continued to cry. “I know you would probably want me to be grieving with your family and Stonegit,” she said, “but I can’t do that. I’ve been trying to be strong for them. It’s my job as second-in-command, isn’t it? To be a leader when you aren’t available…to be strong for them and the people… Besides,” she somehow managed a smile, “we were always able to talk about anything when it was just the two of us. You told me about what happened when Nala possessed you. You comforted me after that madwoman tried to strangle me. I comforted you after you were paralyzed. You gave me advice on being a leader before I became chief. And at the same time, I feel like this became our special place, something that only we could do together. I guess…I figured…that this would be good for me.” She took another deep breath. “You were taken from us too soon, Sir,” she said. “Watching you being taken prisoner…wasn’t how I pictured us saying good-bye.” She sobbed again. “Haddock…I am so…so sorry… Stonegit told me there was nothing I could’ve done…but I should’ve…I should’ve done something. I was right there! I could’ve taken him out! I could’ve gotten you out of there! I’m supposed to have your back…and the one time I didn’t…cost you your life.” She finally wrapped her arms around Shadow and just cried into the dragon’s neck. “I’m going to miss you,” she finally said after calming down but still hugging Shadow tightly. “It’s not going to be the same without you. I’m going to miss all of our talks…our sparring matches…everything. You will never be forgotten…never. I will always remember you, and I will tell all my grandchildren all the stories about King Haddock of the Wilderwest just as I told my children. I may not have your back anymore…at least until we meet again, but I know you will always have mine now. In a way, we’ll still be a team…a great team…just like we always have been.” Category:EU Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Extended Universe